Household appliances, such as clothes dryers, generally include a door to provide access to the interior of the appliance. A clothes dryer commonly includes a housing, a rotating drum disposed within the housing, and a driver device for driving the rotating drum. Clothes or laundry are inserted into the dryer through the door and placed in the rotating drum and the door is then closed. Some existing clothes dryers include glass or see-through portions in the door to allow an operator to monitor the laundry while it is in the rotating drum. In these existing clothes dryers, the glass portion is usually mounted with screws, rivets, or other similar fastening devices.